loving at dawn
by vampslayergirl
Summary: sephiroth is at work when he gets a call from his friend asking a favor for his half sister to stay with him what sephiroth doesn't know is that his friends half sister is the one he wants to love when she first comes to stay with him...
1. chapter1

Chapter1

Sephiroth woke up from being in his bed when it started to appear dawn and he was getting sunlight in his eyes through the blinds he knew it was time to get up.

He went and got out of his bed and grab some clothes to go to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned before he had to do his work in his office downstairs.

As soon as he was out of the shower and came out of the bathroom dressed he went downstairs to go to his office and work for a while hoping that there is not going to be no distractions that was going to happen today.

When he was in his office and working on a bunch of papers that needed to be worked on besides working on other things that was on his desk, he was in the middle of what he was working on.

When he got a call from one of his friends who wanted to talk to him he answered it after a little bit knowing that I wouldn't stop ringing until he answered it he said to the person on the phone "hello who is this is this you Zack".

Zack told him "how did you know it was me Sephiroth man you must be smart", Sephiroth told him "yes I'm way smarter then you even though I'm not making an insult to your character of why you are calling because I know its you calling since its not mostly Angeal or Genesis that calls all the time because half the time they are busy and know not to bug me when I'm working so what did you need to talk to me about Zack".

Zack sighed and told him "yea I really like to tell you something see I have this problem that I need you to handle and it has to do with my half sister who is coming to town and see she needs a place so I told her about you and since she can't stay with me because I'm having my place fixed".

He told Sephiroth again "so I'm staying with my friends and a few of them you know so anyways if you could take her off my hands that would be really great because she really needs a place to stay and it would be great if you can let her stay with you since I told her so much about you and she really wants to meet you".

He finished telling Sephiroth "so will you have her stay at your place for a few days and a couple of months because she needs a place to stay and I told her that you wouldn't mind her coming to live with you so anyway that's why I wanted to ask you so will you let her stay with you at your place".

Sephiroth sighed and said "fine when does she arrive" when he heard a car park outside his house he wondered who it was when Zack told him "that must be her gottta go now bye".

Sephiroth said "wait Zack what" then he sighed and hung up the phone and put it back on the phone after he heard a click on the other end signaling that the phone was dead and doing the beep beep sound again.

He went out of his office thinking that he hopes Zack's half sister isn't like all the other girls or women that has been following him or bugging him when he's outside his home.

When he went into the foyer and walked straight to the door he heard a little bit of more knocking until he went to answer it to tell the person to hold on when he opened the door after turning the knob he looked what was on his doorstep to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

When she opened her mouth and said to him " hi are you Sephiroth my older half brother Zack has told me all about you and I couldn't wait to see you are you going to let me in please".

Sephiroth looked at her realizing she was now Zack's half sister he sighed and let her in knowing that she had to stay with him because of a promise he had made to his friend and plus he was having this feeling of getting to know her since she is now is going to live with him.

He showed her to her room which was across from his and she walked into it and loved it he liked and loved that she liked and loved the room that he picked out for her.

When he realized she was comfortable in her room and saw her put her things on her bed he went into her room and show her to her bathroom which was across from the closet in her room.

She looked into the bathroom and then she looked inside the closet she will be using and couldn't help but admire what it looked like the closet looked big enough to where she can walk in.

And the bathroom she loved to because it was big enough for her to shower or take a bath in and the other stuff that was in the bathroom that she loved it a lot.

She said to Sephiroth "thank you Sephiroth for letting me stay in your home and living with you and letting me live in this nice and lovable room that you picked for me because I love it and like it a lot".

He smiled and somewhat smirked at her knowing that he loves her since he first met her but doesn't want to show his feelings to her yet even if he wants to because he was hoping this plays out more to where she will have feelings for him and will be putty in his hands by the time he is through with her.

He realized he still stood before her he told her "I'm glad you like your room now if there is anything else be freely to ask me while I'm my office I let you get acquainted with your new room while I go to my office to work alright".

Before he left and turned around and walk away from her he smirked at her knowing that he has got to her and saw that she blushed and it looked from his view almost close to her whole body but he didn't want to be sure about his feelings for her yet or anything else that he thought about where she blushed at.

Or if it was all over her body that she blushed too because he just wanted to wait his time until she reveals her feelings for him and see where everything plays out and where it goes from there while trying to make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

After he left she sighed knowing or wanting to know why she has feelings for him and always blushes when she just met him and he allowed her into his home to stay with him, knowing its going to be a favor for her half brother Zack who knows him more then she does even if she heard stuff about him and wants to know him herself.

After he left her he was smirking knowing that he's got to her and went back to his office to do his work until she was finally out of her room so they can talk some more.

While inside her new bedroom Aerith is wondering why she acted differently while being around him and why he affected her in a different way that was new to her that she didn't understand even if he got to her she was wondering if he liked her and wanted to be with her at all.

She thought more about it and didn't notice that she was done unpacking her stuff in her new room that she will be staying in while living in his house she wondered where he was.

She left her room after putting her stuff in her new closet and in the dresser and putted a few things on the dresser that was close to the mirror.

She was looking for Sephiroth trying to find him around her new house that she is going to live with him when she spotted a crack through the door and realized she was in one of the hallways down stairs she knocked lightly on the door and she heard Sephiroth say to her to come in.

She opened the door wider to find him looking at her after doing his paperwork she wanted to know what he was working on but knew better then to ask him for she probably knew that he like privacy and probably didn't want her to know what he was working on.

Sephiroth kept looking at her wondering what she wanted to say to him more about anything she wanted to talk about that she thought he needed to hear from her.

She asked him very quickly "whatareyouworkingon", he didn't catch the full words she said to him so he said to her "can you repeat what you said please so I can understand what you are saying when you speak it slowly instead of fast so I can hear properly also what is your name beautiful".

She blushed not knowing why he was affecting her this way for the second time he talked to her she wanted to know if he liked her but knew that she had to find out if this played out farther then right now from where it was since she first met him.

She said to him as soon as she controlled herself "I was wondering what you were working on Sephiroth and I was just wondering if you were going to tell me because I'm just curious so could you tell me please".

He smirked at her then controlled himself he said to her "I was working on a few papers that I needed to fill out so they could get done and over with for my work since I'm the boss of my work and need to get stuff done including signing and looking over papers to see if they are ok with what I'm agreeing on for my work to be done".

She nodded and sat down in the chair in front of his desk looking at him while he is staring at her wanting to know what else she wanted to ask or talk to him about.

Knowing that she needed to ask him something since he is still staring at her and she had to think of something to ask him because she forgot to ask him something since he kept looking at her with a look that said you have something else to tell me say it now.

She sighed and told him "I was wondering if I could do something since I'm here because I'm kind of getting bored sephiroth oh and if you want to know my name it is Aerith and I'm glad that I am living in your home Sephiroth".

Sephiroth nodded knowing he is glad that she is living with him to knowing that he likes her and has yet to tell her his feelings for her knowing that he is afraid of his feelings for her but yet wanting to know if she likes him besides the blushing she has done for the second time.

And if she will reveal her feelings for him before he does and see where it goes from there when he finally reveals his feelings to her since he loves her since he just met her so he kept his thoughts to himself until latter but decided to tell her "you need something to do Aerith how about you water the flowers in the back yard garden its my mother's garden but she passed away before she finished working on the garden and now I was wondering if you can work on it for me and that will keep yourself busy so you won't be bored don't you think so".

She shrugged and said "yea I guess so I would love to work and finish your mothers garden because in love flowers and gardens with anything including flowers in them it would keep me busy and not bored while I'm here staying with you will you show me the garden Sephiroth so I know where it is so I can go there a lot and probably plant more flowers besides other things in the garden too".

She said to him again "if you let me sephiroth that is after you show me the garden since you let me work in it will you allow me to plant more flowers besides other stuff in the garden to its my hobby to be in the garden and plant besides work in gardens I love the smell of nature and especially flowers so will you let me plant more plants in the garden besides work and water it too Sephiroth".

He looked at her from her still staring at him and realized that she was asking him questions besides agreeing on working in the garden his mother had he nodded his head yes to her and got up from being behind his desk.

He went out of his office with her following him behind and he wondered what it would take for her to show her feelings for him and to see where it goes from there for the both of them together.

He stopped and she almost bumped into him when he reached a set of double doors that lead to the backyard where the garden is he opened the doors.

She followed him outside to see him walking a ways away to a set of trees that had a weeping willow besides other set of trees and before the trees set a garden with the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen besides the other plants he noticed when she stopped behind him.

He told her "I leave you here then there should be some tools besides other things in the clearing opposite here that can help you with working on the garden there by the wall so I leave you to it for now and I will have someone tell you to come in when dinner is ready for you to wash up and then come into the dinning area when your back inside the house for dinner ok".

She nodded but before he left she had to ask him something really quick first " Sephiroth who is your mother by the way since you spoke kindly about her do you mind by me asking if you could tell me please".

He turned his head half away to look at her before he left and said to her " her name is Lucrecia Crescent she and my father were with each other and were in love each other and raised me after I was born and before she died she was working on this garden hoping that she can show it to father but she was killed before she could finish the garden and tell him about it".

She wanted to know who his father was that was with his mother and wondering why they never got married but decided not to ask until it was the right time since he walked away from her and back into the house she guessed probably to do his work and finish it again.

She decided to get the tools that were across from where the garden was and work on the garden like he wanted her to plus she will get to have some fun while working in the garden like she used to have when she was with her family back at her house in another state.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

While she was working in the garden Sephiroth went back to his office inside the house to think more about her and what the days and months are going to be with her staying with him since he noticed that she is not like the other girls who always bug him whenever he is out of the house and in town.

After working on the garden outside since it was starting to get hot since she worked on it for a while or two she heard someone call her in and she went back inside after going to her room to shower then dress in clean clothes and as soon as the servant showed her where the dinning room was she spotted sephiroth there waiting for her to sit with him at the table.

When she sat next to him on his right the food was brought out and he began eating and then she began to eat afterwards enjoying the meal that the two were having together while she was trying to think of what else to say to him since she and him were eating their dinner silently.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye while eating her food wondering if he has a girlfriend or anybody else in his life besides hang out with her half brother and his friends while also thinking of asking him instead of what she wanted to think about asking him of what her first thought was.

She wanted to ask him about who his father is and where he is now and what happened to him since his mother died but she was careful about asking him anything personal like her two questions she wanted to ask him about she looked back down at her plate before finishing it while he was finishing his food.

Sephiroth noticed her looking at him and wanted to know what else she was going to ask him about since he figured she wanted to say something to him or ask anymore stuff from him that she wants to know from his life.

He found it kind of funny or good to see her looking at him out of the corner of her eye knowing in his mind that she probably thinks he is handsome or something else that he doesn't know but wants to know about when she talks to him again.

When he was finished with his food and she was finished with her food he got up from the table the same time she did and he followed her upstairs to her room since he was feeling tired to but he told her before he kissed her on the cheek "goodnight Aerith have a good sleep tonight and I hope you think about me while your sleeping tonight to since I will be thinking about you a lot while I will be going to sleep too".

She was shocked but blushed by his kiss on her cheek wondering if he will ever kiss her on the lips next time she goes to her room to sleep before he does she noticed she was still blushing but said to Sephiroth "you have a goodnight to Sephiroth I hope you have a good nights sleep to well anyway goodnight".

She walked into her room to go to sleep after opening the door with leaving him with a smirk on his face after she closed the door and then he walked into his room while thinking about her while he was getting ready for bed so he can sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

The next morning after he woke up he went out of his room to get dressed to see if aerith woke up yet and was out of her room so he can see her again and see if they can have a conversation together and get to know each other more.

When he knocked on Aerith's door he heard a come in he opened the door to find Aerith was reading a book he never seen before as well as she was wearing clothes that he liked the way she wore them. He said to her "Aerith would care for a walk with me in the back yard so we can get to know each other and talk some more".

She looked up from the book she was reading to look at him and was shocked that he asked her to walk with him and for them to get to know each other while walking in the backyard even if she was shocked she didn't show it on her face for him to see.

Least she be embarrassed about it but she blushed a little bit by his offer and nodded her head yes and said to him "of course Sephiroth I would love to go walking with you in the backyard and getting to know each other I'm just going to put my book away and then I will meet you in the backyard ok".

He nodded his head and told her "ok aerith see you in the backyard I'll be waiting for you once your done putting your book away".


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

She nodded her head and after he left and closed the door of her room she put her book away real quick and made sure she looked ok and good for Sephiroth before she went to meet him outside in the backyard.

She opened her bedroom door and closed it afterwards and then went downstairs to go in the backyard since he showed her where the backyard was the first time she stayed here with him and remembered where to go to and meet him there.

When she got there she noticed he was looking at the sky and watching the sun barely rising in the sky to where when it was dark from the sunrise it soon became light blue sky with the clouds hanging around in the sky.

She decided enough with staring at him and went to walk towards him to stand beside him while he was watching the morning sky coming up from it being a bit dark.

When she was by his side and stood beside him watching what he was watching not noticing he was done with watching the sky and was now staring at her while thinking of what he wanted to say to her to get the conversation going so she can speak to him to and they can have a chat and talk some more while walking in the garden.

He said to her while trying to get her attention "Aerith would you like to walk with me now since were both in the backyard I would like to talk to you some more and find out what else of the questions you want to ask me and see if I can answer them the best that I can so lets start walking shall we".

She nodded and walked beside him and she started to ask him a question she asked him if you can tell me by any chance and explain to me about your father and why he never married your mother".

She said to him again "because I'm just wondering who he is and I don't mean to pry into your personal life but I just have to know about who your dad was and what was his name and what was the relationship with his mother like would you tell me please if that's alright with you Sephiroth".

Sephiroth said to her "my father's name was Vincent valentine and he loved my mother very much and before she died he was going to propose to her but after died and the killer got away with the murder he disappeared and I never seen him since and even when I seen him before he disappeared he raised me since my mother couldn't even if she did raise me before she died and they loved each other very much and were always together while taking care of me".

He said to her again "but one night she got killed by a drunk driver and I had never seen her again after she was buried I still miss her every now and then even if my dad was sad that she died and he loved her but he raised me to be good and when I was close to adulthood he disappeared leaving me with this mansion and the servants that he took care of and help around the house".

He told her "and now I have friends to care about and you Aerith who I hope I can make you love me before you leave alright does that sound right to you Aerith since you heard my story and how I grew up I do love you Aerith and I want to know more about you since you want to know more about me".

He finished telling her "and I want to get to know you better and see if you grow to love me when I comes to the middle of the weeks and leading past that to get to love me before the couple of months are over and you leave which I hope you don't leave to soon is that alright with you aerith if I can ask you questions and get to know you too".

She nodded her head yes and said to him "so what kind of questions do you want to ask me Sephiroth so that I can know and answer them properly and for you to get to know me so ask anything and I will answer your questions alright".

He smiled and said to her "well I have been wanting to know what's your family like and who they are because I only know about your half brother Zack and how he wanted you to live with me and still I wanted to get to know so will you tell me about your family Aerith".

She said to him "alright Sephiroth you can get answers and I will answer them to you well my father married Zack's mom when we were little kids and Zack and me grew up together and played and spend time with each other".

She told him "and before we were teenagers Zack left home and wanted to do his own thing and live on his own and I was sad that he left because even if he was my older half brother he acted like a real older brother to me and I care about Zack a lot".

She said to him again "and after that I moved from my home to move in my own place once I reached the right age for me to move out and I left and never went back home and before I left dad and mom would always try to find someone for me and I always turn them down because I never liked any of them and dad and mom finally knew that and they let me move out after I got my own place".

She kept telling him "and I started to look for a job here in this town and they never bugged me since and I never get to see them and me and Zack never get to talk to them to since they have been traveling a lot going to do different places since they run a huge corporation while having their own business and people working for them and taking care of what they want in their business so its no big about my family".


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

She was telling him "and I would like to spend time with you Sephiroth and maybe even more time with you if you let me is that alright with you Sephiroth to spend more time with me since you have to do your work and all I will be happy if you can spend time with me".

She told him "and spend more time with me because that would make me the happiest women on earth if you can spend more time with me and I love you Sephiroth and I'm happy we get to know each other better aren't you happy to Sephiroth".

He nodded his head and said to her "of course I'm happy that I get to spend time with you Aerith and maybe if I don't want to finish my work then I can get you and me to spend time with each other and we can do all sorts of different things for each other wouldn't that work for you Aerith since you want to spend time getting to know me and I really want to spend my time getting to know you".

He said to him again "since I love you to aerith and I hope by the time we finish getting to know each other either today or tomorrow that I would like to ask you out Aerith if that's alright with you that I can have you go out with me and we can do a lot of things together while we are out of this mansion".

He said to her again "and if you want we can have more then one date for each week until the months are up and you have to leave even if I don't want you to leave me because I like you and love you a lot and I just wanted to let you know that and my feelings for you Aerith".

She nodded and told him "of curse I have feelings for you Sephiroth and I would like to get to know you before I leave after the few months are over with as well as the few weeks and I'm happy we are spending time with each other now and that you want to spend more time with me too".

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him to where she was holding onto him while looking up at him wanting to know what else he had in mind besides walking when he leaned down towards her face and gave her a kiss on the lips she was shocked by the kiss but she kissed him back.

And they both kissed more of each other pouring their love for each other that they couldn't say in words together and as they decided that their walking around the backyard and getting to know each other was finished they broke apart their kiss and the both of them had to catch their breath.

The both of them started to breath again and he smiled and then smirked at him and how she was blushing all over with her cheeks on her face turning and going all the way from her face to her whole body while he was thinking about her some more wanting to know if he should tell her about what they were going to do for their date or not.

She thought about him and couldn't wait for more moments to spend time with him as well as go on their first date hoping it will be for more then one date for the both of them before the weeks and the few months left pass by before she has to go home.

He grabbed her hand as they started to hold hands while going back inside the house for lunch with the both of their minds of thinking about each other and what date he was going to take her to for their date while she was thinking if there will be more kisses on the date for the both of them together.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Latter at night after dinner he walked her to her room after going upstairs with her and gave her a kiss on the lips which shocked her more and after she kissed him.

The both of them told each other goodnight and then left for their own rooms to go to sleep and couldn't wait for in the morning or afternoon for their date that they are going to have together.

The next morning after they woke up and went out of their rooms to meet each other for breakfast he decided that their date should be before the afternoon that way they get to go to places early.

Before it was way to crowded to where a bunch of people including women he don't like were going to bug him but he didn't wan to tell her about the women bugging him least she find out and he will have her be upset with him.

Of course it would be great if there was a cat fight that way he could break it up and tell the women off and leave his girlfriend and soon to be finance alone.

That he smirked about in his head while trying not to show it on his face since he cared about her and loved her to much now then he ever did before, he couldn't wait for their date.

He said to her "Aerith are you ready for our date now since breakfast is over because I want to take you to the park and then dancing if that's alright with you aerith is alright that we do the things that I planned for the both of us for our date".


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

They left his house and went inside his car after putting on their jackets and went to the park that he thinks is special for him and Aerith to walk through and hold hands while kissing each other and talking more to each other to.

And he hopes that after getting to know more of each other besides a lot of kissing that and probably hugging each other that when he takes her to one of his favorite dance places that they will get to have fun dancing with each other and having fun with each other afterwards.

After they arrived at the park for the both of them to walk together and talk more and when they started to talk more and get to know each other more and talk about a couple of more dates they were going to have.

They left the park after kissing each other more then once that turned into passionate kisses for the both of them, he decided to take her dancing once they got themselves back in his car.

He drove to one of his special places where he knows that he won't be bothered by anyone since its closed for a lot of people but can be opened for them.

After they got inside the dance building they heard the music play and they started to slow dance while holding onto each other and with her having her head on his chest while dancing and then when the dancing went from a slow beat to a fast beat they danced to a fast song.

When their dancing was over after calling it quits about anymore dancing they went to the bar and ordered a drink each separately for the both of them to drink together and after having one drink.

He said to her as soon as they were out of the building "would you like to go to dinner at a restaurant that I know that I know we won't be bothered by anyone and it will just be us besides the waiters and waitresses and the cooks of course but would you like to go there or we can go back to the house and have a private dinner then what is your decision Aerith".

She decided and said to him "sure I would love to go to the restaurant that you picked out Sephiroth and afterwards we can head home alright because I feel like I want to sleep after the date is over with since I love this date that were having but like I said after the dinner we can leave right to go back to your home".

He nodded his head yes and told her "sure Aerith we can go home after dinner since we can head to the restaurant right now so we can have a quick dinner if you want and then we can go home how does that sound to you Aerith".


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

After they got back in his car and arrived at the restaurant they went inside after being shown to a table and sat down after they got the menus to find out what they wanted to eat and order their food and drinks since they were starving a lot since they hadn't had dinner yet.

As soon as they ordered and then after a while when they had their drinks their food came and they ate their food and after they were finished sephiroth paid the bill and they left for to go home after they left the restaurant.

After they arrived home and went to their separate bedrooms to take a shower and get dressed for sleep and when they went to sleep after getting in their beds the both of them dreamed about what they were going to do for more of their dates.

Before she has to go back home after the months over even if the both of the didn't want to be separated from each other once the few or a couple of months and the days and weeks pass to where its her final day because she wanted to stay with him more and not want to leave him and he wanted her to stay with him and never leave him because he cared about her to much.

Latter in the months and weeks passed it was on one of their final weeks together before she has to leave after the final day and he wanted to speak to her and hopes she agrees for her to stay with him.

And also they hope that they can tell Zack and their friends when they see them together and explain to them that their going out with each other and hope they approve of their relationship together.

He decided to approach her and ask if she will stay with him since he didn't want her to leave him and he wanted her to be with him forever since they are going out together and loved being with each other and he wanted to propose to her and make her understand and convince her not to leave him and go back to her home.

He knocked on her bedroom door and said to her "Aerith are you in there I need to talk to you for a minute or to its important for you to listen to what I have to say to you and I would like for you to hear it would you allow me in so I can talk to you Aerith".

As soon as he heard the door to her bedroom open he looked at her and she moved aside to motion him into her room he walked inside her room he said to her "Aerith I don't want you to leave and I love you to much and I care about you to much and I will be said if you left".

He said to her again "and I wanted to also tell you if you would marry me aerith if that is alright with you because I want you to be with me for always and forever with us being together for eternity does that sound right to you Aerith".

When she noticed now that he knelt on his knees before her and pulled out a box and opened it that contained an engagement ring she was shocked by how beautiful it was.

She nodded her head and before her tears started to fall she told him "yes Sephiroth I would love to marry you and be with your forever and always and for eternity with us being together forever".


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

latter that night with their love for each other they started to kiss each other while they were in his room and they soon poured their love for each other in his bed soon with their clothes off .

They were both sharing skin to skin contact meeting each other's rhythms for thrust and thrust to where the both of them reached their climax after sharing more then one intimate moment with each other pouring their love for each other that they couldn't say in words together.

Knowing that they loved each other and still love each other since they first met each other and shared their love for each other more then once for the rest of the night.

Before he pulled out of her and laid beside her to where her head was resting on his chest and the both of them feel asleep soon afterwards dreaming of what they future lives will be with each other together.


End file.
